Savannah Lammesfelder
Savannah Lammesfelder (played by ''Fix-It'') is the child of Nemesis. She has been at Camp for 5 years. Biography Savannah was raised by her step-brother, Stephen, for a majority of her life. Her father was present, but did not care for either his children and only remained so he could die guilt-free. Their mother (who would later be revealed to be Nemesis), had left them all when Savannah was born. Despite the circumstances, Savannah lived a decent life. She went to school, made friends, and won participation trophies. She was a pretty good kid, too. She obeyed her brother and her dad when they asked. She even got decent grades. But... it didn't take long for her to discover something was up. Before she could do anything to stop them, monsters killed both her brother and her father. She was hopeless and lost -- a wandering child. Not wanting to be stolen away by government employees, she buried their bodies in the backyard and dropped out of school to get a job (illegally, considering her age). One day, when she was searching under the couch-cushions for any spare money, she found a notebook explaining who she was. It briefly mentioned Camp Half-Blood, and that was all she needed. Within a days time she had gotten out of that rotting home and high-tailed it for the Camp. Savannah was claimed unusually fast; she already knew who her mother was before she even arrived thanks to the notebook. Since then, she's been practicing her skills and has gone on several quests -- even on a solo quest. Physical Appearance Savannah's most notable feature is her short, purple hair cut into a pseudo-pixie cut. It reaches behind her ears and stops at the nape of her neck. She has dark blue eyes that compliment her hair, pasty skin, and an average build. Savannah is 5'5" and of average weight, if not a bit above due to physical conditioning at Camp. She has a tattoo on her right hand that is required to use her power of transmutation. Mental Appearance Savannah is a friendly girl! Really! But, it's kind of hard to see that considering how shy she is. She has issues talking to other people and forming relationships and finds it even harder to talk about her feelings. She struggles with self-esteem issues, too, but she'd rather die than have anyone find out about those insecurities. Savannah is very trusting and dependent, despite it all. She's a great friend... just good luck reaching that level with her. Strengths Considering her age, she is very naturally intelligent. Her education was nothing special -- she just knows what she's doing. Her ability is also strong when used in tandem with her smarts. She's been at camp a long time, and therefore, is trained in several forms of combat (but is strongest in hand-to-hand). She's a tough foe in close combat... but that's about it. Weaknesses She's shy and feels worthless most of the time. Savannah hates reaching out for help, though, so she is left to struggle with all of those issues by herself. She also has no real way of fighting at range, considering both her alchemy skills and her hand-to-hand skills are only used in close quarters. She also struggles when coordinating with others in combat. Powers Savannah has a tattoo on her hand which utilizes the property of equivalent exchange and allows her to perform transmutation through alchemy, however, it can only be used in very specific circumstances: whatever she wishes to transmute must be found naturally in the Earth and it must be no larger than the size of her tattoo. Not to mention, equivalent exchange must always be upheld or she could seriously injure herself or possibly die. Just for reference, her tattoo is about the size of the back of her hand (give or take a few cm). Due to the nature of her alchemy, she theoretically could draw a larger transmutation circle with a stick in the dirt, but it would take a long time to get each measurement precisely correct let alone construct the necessary runes and pieces... and even then, it wouldn't be worth her time. For anyone concerned, think of it this way: She can change the shape of rocks and plants but can only even attempt to do so if the plants and rocks are smaller than the palm of her hand. This limits her greatly and if she messes up she is in serious trouble, both physically and even mentally. Trivia * Her powers are inspired by Fullmetal Alchemist. * She's quarter-German and quarter-Japanese. * Her FC is Touka Kirishima from Tokyo Ghoul. * She has 9 fingers. Category:Characters Category:Half-Blood Category:Nemesis Cabin Category:Fix-It